


DEAN ÉS AZ Ő ANGYALA (VALENTINE'S DAY)

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Figyelem! Virtuális Diabeteszt okozhat!, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, ajándékozás, angyal!Castiel, csókolózás, light-os szex leírás, vadász!Dean, Összebújós boldogság, álomképek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean izgatottan készülődik, hogy Valentin nap alkalmából elkápráztassa angyalát... és ez sikerül is neki! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEAN ÉS AZ Ő ANGYALA (VALENTINE'S DAY)

Dean vonzódott Castielhez. Próbálta maga előtt is titkolni, ha felmerült benne az a bizonytalan érzés: elhessegette magától.  
Ő a nőket szereti. Számtalan kalandja volt már velük, hisz nagy nőcsábász hírében áll. Rendszeresen bújja az Nagymellű Ázsiai Cicák magazint, és a laptopján kikapcsolódásként Hentaiokat - anime pornót - néz.  
És mégis: érzi a bizsergést Cas közelében, ha megjelenik a mellette, szinte elektromossággal telik meg a levegő. Amikor szigorúan számon kéri Casen a személyes terének megsértését... igazából akkor sem bánná ha Cas még annál is közelebb állna hozzá, mint ahogy. Álmodik Vele, Róla... és istenem miket... álmában már ezerszer megcsókolta, és számát sem tudja hányszor szeretkezett az angyallal.  
Néha emiatt is kiabál, és dühös rá... Vagy inkább önmagára? Nem tud neki ellenállni... mert hát hogyan is tudna, amikor Cas szótlanul bámul rá azzal az elbűvölő, csodálatos, kibaszottul kék, gyönyörűséges szemeivel... Sejtette, hogy Cas is érez iránta valamit, csak nem tudja szavakba önteni, s tart attól, hogy ez a vadászból milyen reakciókat váltana ki. Dean tehát tudta: neki kell lépnie.  
A szerelmesek napja - Valentine's Day - egyre közeledett, s az idősebb Winchester fivér elhatározta, hogy addigra a tettek mezejére lép ebben az ügyben.  
Tudta, hogy a közelben van egy hely, ahol isteni pitéket készítenek, s ide mindenképp elakarta hozni angyalát, mert összekötni a kellemest a még annál is kellemesebbel nos, az Dean lételeme volt. Az egész napot csakis és kizárólag Cassel akarta tölteni, de addig még volt egy teljes hét hátra.  
Izgatottan készülődött, még ajándékot is vett, de nem akart lelepleződni, ezért elhatározta, hogy csak egyszerű csomagoló papírt fog használni, és mi lenne egyszerűbb az újságpapírnál? Szerencsére ebben a néhány napban csak két ügyük volt, azt is könnyedén és gyorsan befejezték. Cas ez alatt az idő alatt nem mutatkozott, ami Deant frusztrálttá tette. Viszont arra koncentrált, hogy azon a bizonyos napon el kell érnie, hogy Castiel megjelenjen nála.  
Sam ha furcsállta is, nem tette szóvá Dean zavarosnak tűnő viselkedését, annak örült, hogy a bátyja nem haragos, és mogorva. Különösnek találta, hogy testvére mostanában korán visszahúzódik a szobájába, azt még ő sem sejtette: mi ennek az oka.  
Pedig egyszerű: Dean már csaknem egy hete dolgozott azon a bőrkötésű naplón, amit Casnek akart ajándékozni, melyben leírta neki a gondolatait, érzéseit, a fájdalmait, a ki nem mondott kívánságait. Nem ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit még vett.  
Talált egy antikvárium kirakatában egy olyan könyvet, amiben érdekes meseszerű történetek voltak leírva, s hogy, hogy nem valahogy mindegyik a szerelemről szólt. Azért tetszett meg neki a könyv, mert díszes borítója közepén a fedélbe süllyesztve egy hasonlóan szép kék kő lapult, mint az angyala szeme. Ez fogta meg, és a kirakat elé cövekelte, majd ez volt az, ami arra késztette, hogy a könyvet megvásárolja.  
És volt még valami: az általa viselt acél gyűrűjének pontos mása... egyszer egy lány, akibe szerelmes volt, és Deannek tetszett a makramézás, amit csinált, megtanította őt félcsomót kötni. Ez nagyon egyszerű dolog, mert a csomókat kötve szépen körbe fordul önmaga körül a fonál, és csigalépcsőszerű mintát ad. Tehát neki látott egy ilyennek, amiből egy végtelenül egyszerű, de mégis mutatós könyvjelző lett, s ennek a végére erősítette fel a gyűrűt, majd a naplóba rejtette, mindig oda, ahol épp tartott.  
Mikor elérkezett a nap: imában kezdte kérlelni Cast, hogy ma feltétlen tartson vele. Először úgy tűnt az imának semmi foganatja, de némi késessel megérkezett az angyal. Dean pedig arra gondolt: milyen idióta lehet most a mosolya, mert képtelen volt a benne fellobbant örömöt palástolni Castiel láttán.  
Boldogan vonszolta magával a kicsit értetlen angyalt, akinek csak annyit mondott:  
\- Azt akarom, hogy a mai napod emlékezetes legyen. Meg akarom mutatni, hogy az emberek miért szeretik az ünnepeket...  
Mondott volna még mást is, hogy nem mindenki szereti ezt a napot, mert azt tartják sokan, hogy ezt csak a csokoládé, és virágárusok találták ki, és az egész ünnep csak nyálas dolog, de igazából ezt bármely más ünnepről is ellehetett mondani, és különben is, most annyira örült Casnek, hogy nem akarta ilyesmivel összezavarni, és elrontani a hangulatot.  
Beszálltak az impalába, és rövidesen odaértek a kávézóba, ahova belépve friss pite illat burkolta őket körbe. A vadász az ujjait az angyaláéba fűzte, s Ő nem adta semmi jelét, hogy ezt bánná.  
Dean talált egy üres boxot, de nem engedte, hogy Cas vele szemben üljön, hanem maga mellé húzta, s úgy várták a megrendelt pitét, és a kávét.  
Mikor pedig kihozták a remek illatú almás-fahéjas pitét, még incselkedve meg is etette egy-egy falattal. Cas élvezte a dolgot, s ő is viszonozta ezt, amíg Dean váratlan - már nem bírta tartóztatni tovább magát - s megcsókolta. A csók lágy volt és puha. Tapogatózó, ismerkedő, tele óhajjal és kérdésekkel. S hamarosan a válasz is megérkezett rá.  
Háttal ültek a bejáratnak így egyikük sem vette észre az ajtóban döbbent kerek szemekkel álló fiatalabb Winchester fivért, aki megpillantva az ismerős összeborult párost hirtelen sok minden kérdésére talált választ, és arcán felsejlő halvány mosollyal visszavonult.  
Dean és Cas egymásba feledkeztek. Az angyal egy gyönyörű szobába vitte, ahol a szoba nagy részét egy eszméletlen széles ágy foglalta el, de mire mindez Dean tudatáig jutott, már az ágyon hemperegtek ruha nélkül... most megvalósulhat, amit képzeletében már átélt jó néhányszor. Amit viszont most élt át, az minden képzeletét felül múlta. Sóvárgó érintések, reszkető bőr a bőrön, simogatások, érintések, sóhajok, és nyögések, remegő izmok, ívbehajló testek, lüktető és édesen kínzó vágy, óhaj a beteljesülésre, majd a mindent elsöprő gyönyör, valamint a soha véget érni nem akaró csók, csók és csók.  
Dean ajka elvált Casétől. Pislogott néhányat, mert nem akart hinni a szemének: még mindig a kávézóban voltak, de már este felé járt az idő. A pite és a kávé viszont még olyan forró volt, mint mikor betértek ide. Cas elmosolyodott.  
\- Csak megakartam mutatni: milyenek az én álmaim. A tieidet ismerem, mert néhányban jártam...  
\- Csak néhányban? - vigyorgott Dean, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte az a máskor számára oly felháborító tény, hogy az angyal kutakodott a fejében.  
Castiel elmosolyodott, s Dean lélegzete kihagyott erre a látványra.  
\- Többet kéne mosolyognod. - suttogta Dean az angyal fülébe, majd beledugta a nyelvét, végül megcsókolta a fül mögötti vékony és érzékeny bőrt.  
\- Azt hiszem: ideje indulnunk. - válaszolta Cas, és Dean kezét a nadrágja elejéhez simította, az asztal alatt, hogy az érezze, mennyire felizgatta, amit előzőleg csinált.  
\- Azt hiszem, igazad van.  
Fizettek, majd sietve távoztak, de az impalába beülve nem bírták tovább türtőztetni magukat, s sokat megvalósítottak mindkettőjük ábrándjaiból. Mikor már úgy érezték egy kis időre beteltek egymással, Dean hazáig vezetett, de még mikor a kocsiból kiszálltak, újra csak csókolták egymást.  
\- Gyere, még nem ért véget a nap, és van számodra egy meglepetésem. - kérlelte a vadász az angyalt, aki nem is ellenkezett. Beérve Dean egy kis időre eltűnt, majd megjelent az újságba csomagolt ajándékával.  
Egész szorosan ült az angyal mellé, a nyakánál átkarolva magához ölelte, csókot adott a homlokára és azt suttogta: - Boldog Valetin napot!  
\- Én nem hoztam neked semmit...  
\- Ó, dehogy nem. Számomra Te vagy a legnagyobb ajándék az életemben, amit sohasem fogok tudni meghálálni...  
Kint hullani kezdett a hó - hiszen február még téli hónap - s az ablaknál, ahol épp a kanapén ültek, pedig hűvösebb volt, de Dean ezt orvosolta egy melegebb puha takaróval, amit kettejükre borított.  
Csillogó szemekkel, mosolyogva nézte, ahogy az angyala kibontja az ajándékait: a különleges mesés könyvet a borítóján a kék kővel, és a naplót, amit Neki írt...  
Cas bele lapozott előbb az egyikbe, aztán a másikba, és rábukkant a könyvjelzőre is. Dean egészen magához szorította:  
\- Ez olyan, mint az én gyűrűm, Cas, szeretném, ha elfogadnád, mert kimondhatatlanul... mert olyan nagyon-nagyon... - a füléhez hajolva belesuttogta: - szeretlek, Cas!  
Az angyal ügyesen leoldotta a gyűrűt, és hagyta, hogy a vadász felhúzza az ujjára. Pont az ő mérete volt... Elmosolyodott. Dean meg összefűzte az ujjaikat, és szabályosan vigyorgott.  
\- Köszönöm, Dean. Tényleg feledhetetlenné tetted ezt a napot...  
Dean nem bírta ki, hogy ne csókolja meg, úgyhogy megtette, még hozzá a lehető legalaposabban. A könyvek lecsúsztak Cas öléből, a puha takaró a hátukról úgyszintén. Szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást, amikor megjött Cas hangja, most a vágytól elfúlóan, rekedtesen, és még mélyebben hangzott:  
\- Én is szeretlek, Dean Winchester...  
\- Mondták neked már, hogy gatyaszaggatóan izgató az orgánumod? Mert az, és én most mondom.  
Mindketten nevettek, majd villámgyorsan vetkőztetni kezdték egymást, hogy együtt áldozhassanak a szerelem oltárán.  
\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Megan írta: 02.08. 2016. Monday 2:23 am.  
> Köszönet képekért, és a sok inspirációért Barbarának - még ha nem is tudok villámgyorsan írni -, de azért igyekszem, talán idővel jobb lesz. Destieles szép napokat! :) <3


End file.
